1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method for switching among a plurality of languages that are stored on a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Handheld electronic devices are used in a variety of language settings and users can often find themselves writing text in multiple languages. For example, a user might reply to one email message in French and another in English. However, in order to utilize a handheld electronic device's advanced features, such as disambiguation, the user might have to select the language that, for example, corresponds to the language of the original message to which he/she is replying. It would be desirable to meet this need and others in an efficient fashion that makes the handheld electronic device easier to use.